


What is and what is not an, x reader story.

by Willowchance2905



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Rant, how to, reader - Freeform, x Reader, x reader guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowchance2905/pseuds/Willowchance2905
Summary: The difference between, x reader, original character, and self-insert.Why it’s important to have the correct tabs on your stories.Also some ranting...
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

)Alright let us get into the basics of, X Reader works.

an X Reader work is where you fill in the blanks, for example...

Your name - (Y/n)

Last name - (L/n)

Hair color - (H/c)

Hair type - (H/t) (not used often, but basically it means do you have curly hair, choppy hair, frizzy hair, wavy hair, straight hair, etc.)

Hair style - (H/s)

Skin color - (S/c)

Eye color - (E/c)

Your hight - (Y/h)

Body type - (B/t)

Favorite color - (F/c) (this is used mostly for clothing color descriptions)

Favorite food - (F/f) (not necessary at times if your going for popular foods and sweets)

 **.** Could also be Favorite snack - (F/s)

Favorite drink - (F/d)

......

**X Reader** labels are made to include everyone, and when I say everyone I literally mean **everyone**... **all ethnicities**. No matter who you are and what your background is, you **can** and **are** included. This can be labeled as **X Reader**

Now I know that you may want a story with a specific ethnic back ground to read... any story that already tells you a predetermined description of who the main character is, and their name is an **OC** , **Original Character** like the ones you read in regular books; **cannot be considered X Reader**. 

A **self-insert** is a story where you can insert your name, but everything else is predetermined by the author. **This should not be labeled as X reader too**.

* * *

Now why am I making this book? Well I’ve been irritated with tag search results that are incorrect... You see I navigate through tags here on AO3 and I mostly search for **Reader, X Reader** fan fictions... then I find one I’d like to read that’s labeled as **X Reader**... but when I start reading the first things I stumble upon are, **predetermined appearance, and a predetermined name...** that’s when I realize I’m unable to truly insert how I’d like to be in the story, it’s a shame really... you find a good book, then figure out it’s not at all what it’s labeled to be. Now I usually go back to the plethora of tags splattered at the top and find, that not only is it label as **X Reader** , but also as, **self-insert, and or OC...** now I’m sure all of you know YouTube **Clickbait** is, yes? If not let me explain... **clickbait** , is when a video or advertisement deceptively use tags or words to say _“Hey!!! You!!! You over there, yes you!!!_ _You like this persons works/videos right!!?? There’s a new post it says, I lost everything!!!”_ Usually something that would make you click immediately, it could have a photo of the content creator sitting by boxes, something that would usually make the subscriber want to know more... then you click the video only in the end you realize the video **Never** covered the reason as to why it made you click wanting to find out what happened... Basically it’s deceptive advertising, and I know not everyone wants to waste their time on something like that.

I’m going to end this here, goodbye.


	2. Label shortcut when writing x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, hopefully this saves you time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps everyone.

Okay here’s a few tips and tricks when writing X Reader stories. Labeling every little thing as (Y/n) or (H/c) can become tedious and down right annoying; but it doesn’t have to be, when writing a chapter you’ll want to create the basic word key above every chapter, of the labels used in that specific chapter. Yes I already know what you’re asking _“how will that help me?”_ Well I’ll show you.

**Word key**

(Y/n)

(L/n)

(E/c)

(H/c)

(S/c)

You should already know what the labels above mean, yes? If not please refer to the previous chapter. Now when you write rather than create confusion for yourself later on, you should use a single symbol/emoji/letter/number to represent each label. I will show you what I mean below.

(Y/n) - ❤️ | 1 | A | @

(L/n) - 🧡 | 2 | B | $

(E/c) - 💛 | 3 | C | &

(H/c) - 💚 | 4 | D | #

(S/c) - 💙 | 5 | E | *

This is what mean by using symbol to represent the label. When you’re done with a chapter naturally you have to proofread and revise before you publish, so taking advantage of that you can copy the label and paste in place of the symbol. I’ll show you what I mean below.

“Mrs. Leah called on ❤️, ‘Ms 🧡 please explain to the class why you are late today? Mrs. Leah huffed, ❤️ Froze as she tried to sneak into class, her 💛 widened as she realized she was caught, her messy 💚 hair and bags under her 💙 wordlessly explained she had a rough night.”

”Mrs. Leah called on (Y/n), ‘Ms (L/n) please explain to the class why you are late today? Mrs. Leah huffed, (Y/n) Froze as she tried to sneak into class, her (E/c) widened as she realized she was caught, her messy (H/c) hair and bags under her (S/c) wordlessly explained she had a rough night.”

The last example is what a complete edited chapter would look like. I hope this helps everyone in their future writing endeavors.

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to be done.


End file.
